Sekai Sukuinushi
Work not finish on this page no comments tell i'm finish plz. 'Sekai Sukuinushi '(この世の救世主, Lit. Saviour of this Earth)Born in the village hidden in the leaf to unknown parants Sekai was abandon not to long after he was born and he was taken in by the Senju Clan were he was treated as an equal.but with his power of will he was able to master all his skills at a very young age and at the age of 12 he was implanted with Cells of the Senju clan granting him the powers of there clan. History At a very young age Sekai worship the Rikudō Sennin he was obsess with the idea of sennin and having the power of the greatest ninja that ever live, on his 12 birth day he was granted his 1 greatest wish to be part of the Senju clan the Elders of the clan Implanted him with the cells of there ancestors, this granted him the mastery over Water ninjutsu. But as the years went by Sekai grows more obsess with the Rikudō Sennin and gos on a 2 year search for his ancestors grave site and finds it. he takes all ''the items and armor from his grave and seals its back up and hides it once more so the ''Rikudō Sennin corpse would be safe with his items Sekai returns to the Senju clan village only to be attack and rejected by his fellow people exiled for what he had done Sekai vanish more 1 year in that time he made friends with Rei Hyuga also in Exile form his clan at the time. With his armor and weapons in hand he return to the hidden leaf village his birth village and found a blach smith that fix all his armor and weapons to perfect,with that the hokage himself allowed Sekai to be his personal bodyguard.over the time of 2 years Sekai obtained many rare and odd items from all over the world and restore the so he could some day use them one day the Hokage order that Sekai be killed for his role in a take over plot all made by Rei to make the hokage let his guard down.but Sekai was able to get away and join Rei and his Hyuga Family in there travel to find anew home to this day he lives in that village hidden away. Synopsis :Main Article: ''Clash of Religions: Sekai v.s. Taji Personality Sekai has a massive god Complex that makes him a little odd becasue he worships the ''Rikudō Sennin and plans to follow in his foot steps. He has a kill or worship me rule that he all ways keep in mind as he talks to someone new. Appearance made to look exactly like the Rikudō Sennin down to even making fake rinnegan eyes to trick people. Abilities Implants By unknown means Sekai was able to make a fake Rinnegan pare of eyes, it only looks like the really thing but carrys no effects only a seal on the inside of the eyes them self,that once trigger with a hand sign release Bringer-of-Darkness Technique at the target Sekai is looking at.but other then the seal the eyes act like normal eyes. Taijutsu Sekai's skills are almost unknown becasue everyone he fights has been either killed or have a seal place on there heads to stop them from talking about him. Weapon Using the Broken parts of the Sword of the Thunder God Sekai was able to link the parts along with Garian Sword,Soaring Short Swords,and Infinite Armor to form a Double ended Trident Weapon with the power to use Wind and lightning and Thanks to the chest plate of the infinite armor the trident can use absorb powers.all togather this Trident weapon makes the user a god of the shinobi world. Summonings Chameleon, able to change its color to either blend into the back ground becoming invisable or to change its color to match a element that it will use in combat it can turn fire red for fire and earth brown for earth and by linking both its elemnts it can use lava type moves also,each of these powers are all amplified by many chakra containers stored inside the beast body also it has the skill to channel its chakra into its owners body to help in a long battle if needed. Stats Trivia *Sekai has the only known fake Rinnegan eyes. *Sekai is a master at Gathering rare items. *Sekai has a massive God complex. *He considers himself an equal to the gods